Princess
by Neville Foreville
Summary: Ginny Weasley has always been Arthur's princess. As her wedding proceeds, Arthur takes a look back at her life from birth to twenty. Will Arthur agree that Harry is the right prince for his princess?


"Get up! Ginny! You - have - to - get - up!" Hermione shook Ginny Today was her wedding day, and it was already eight thirty in the morning.

Ginny rolled out of bed and looked in the mirror.

"Ahhhh!" Ginny screamed.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"Look at my hair! It looks horrible! It will take ages to comb it all out!" Hermione knew that Ginny was talking about, but then decided to give her a little help.

"Ginny, you are a witch. You can use magic to do your hair." Ginny sighed. Hermione knew that she was very stressed, so she decided to do Ginny's hair.

She held up her wand and pointed it at the back of Ginny's head. Without any words spoken aloud, Ginny's hair curled into soft, sparkling waves. Ginny thanked her and went to the closet. She pulled out her white wedding gown.

Ginny pulled the dress over her head and stood in front of the mirror.

"Well, how do I look?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"You look amazing." Ginny smiled. Today was going to be magical.

They looked out the window at the group of people standing in the orchard.

"Ginny, Harry will drop dead once he sees you! You are so beautiful!"

"Thanks, Hermione. That means a lot." The girls smiled, and then finished getting ready.

~*~*~*~

"I'll go meet Ron and make sure that everything is in order." Hermione said. Ginny barely heard her. She walked down the rest of the stairs.

Ginny met Arthur at the bottom.

"You look beautiful, Ginny. I love you."

"I love you too, Dad," She said. Arthur knew that she meant it with the utmost sincerity. The two walked arm in arm out of the Burrow.

**_'She's my little princess. Is Harry the right prince?'_** Without thinking much about it, he knew that there would never be anyone better for his little girl.

**_'Ah... the day she was born was the happiest day of my life. I love all of my children equally, but I love Ginny with a different kind of love. I will never forget the first time I saw my daughter. She had bright red fuzz on top of her head, but I knew that the would be like her mother in more ways than that. The hair, the eyes... what does Harry see when he looks into her deep brown eyes? Is it the same thing I see when I look into Molly's?'_**

The family members were helping seat people that had just arrived. They started to seat family and friends in the chairs set up in the orchard.

**_'I remember when Ginny was six; she always wanted to ride the brooms like her older brothers. She always wanted to play with the older boys, especially Bill and Charlie. She was determined to go to Hogwarts when it was Fred and George's first year. She always knew what she wanted; still does.'_**

The bridesmaids and groomsmen started to walk down the aisle.

**_'Looking back, I am very lucky to have my little girl. In her first year at Hogwarts, she found this diary. It contained magic that I had never seen before. She almost died in the Chamber of Secrets. Harry saved her; another reason he is perfect for her.'_**

The ring bearer walked down the aisle.

**_'When she was thirteen, Neville Longbottom took her to the Yule Ball,' _**Arthur smiled to himself thinking about how much she had gown up since then.**_ 'That night was her first date. From then on, she never seemed to go anywhere without a boyfriend. Molly wasn't too sure about it. I think that Ginny reminded her of herself too much.'_**

The ring bearer was followed by the flower girl.

'**_By the time she was fifteen, Harry finally came to his senses. A bit too late, if you ask me. But just in time for her to be ready to have a serious boyfriend. They only dated for a few months, though. I remember when he told her that he had to protect her. He had to distance himself from her to protect her. She came home for the summer break and cried to her mother for hours. Ron wasn't too pleased about it either._**

**_'He was always doing things that were noble, but not completely tolerated by the Weasley women. That is why he is the best man in the world for my princess. Then there was when she was sixteen; she saw so much death that day. Molly and I didn't even want her to be at the battle. She saw some of her best friends die. That was a horrible day for everyone, but she wasn't even of age, but even worse than that, she could have died.'_**

It was now their turn to walk down the aisle. The music started to play. They slowly glided down the aisle. Arthur's mind slowly turned back to Ginny's life.

**_'Ginny is so beautiful. Harry is so lucky to have her as his wife. They will be so happy, and they will have lots of wonderful and cherished moments. They will have lots of children and they will be very happy.'_**

Arthur left Ginny at the altar with Harry. The rest of the wedding went slowly and soon they were all dancing around the make-shift dance floor. While Harry and Ginny danced, Arthur thought.

**_'Well, they are perfect for each other. Ginny is my princess, but Harry is, and forever will be, her prince.'_**


End file.
